The Princess and the Lady
by kimchiroll
Summary: Being Chat Noir has it's pros and cons. Being Adrien also have its pros and cons. But I never thought that my world could crumble down when my precious princess, okay.. okay Ladybug is still 'My Lady' I'm not cheating on her, it's just that Mari is such a precious friend that I was very devastated when... Marinette went missing... and it's all my fault.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Plagg, I am just so worried for Mari. If only I was there for her at that time this wouldn't have happened." Tikki frantically floats around Adrien's room as the boy sleeps peacefully on his bed. While Plagg is sitting on the window looking at the beautiful Paris night scenery.

"Tone down Tikki! You might wake Adrien up. We wouldn't want him to actually know that Ladybug's alter ego is actually kidnapped. The boy will go nuts."

Tikki floats towards Plagg and sits beside him. She sighed and leaned back on the window railings. "What should I do Plagg? I can't actually do anything right now to help Mari. I'm such a useless kwami."

The jet black kwami smirked. "That's a first. You don't know what to do. You usually know what to do." His expression quickly changed when Tikki gave him a deadly look. "But seriously though, don't be too hard on yourself, I'm sure it's not your fault. We will find her eventually, besides she is Ladybug, who kicks ass on a daily basis, she'll be fine."

"I hope she is Plagg. I hope she is."

Usual morning. Eating breakfast at a huge table all by myself. I take a bite of my sandwich as I scroll through my schedule today. School. Lunch, School Photoshoot, Fencing lessons, Photoshoot again then go home. This only makes me sigh.

I wonder when I'll have to conveniently turn into Chat Noir and see My Ladybug. That is only one of the few things that makes my life worthwhile. It made me smile involuntarily. Why did I have to be such a sucker for Ladybug?

I finished my meal and went out of the house to go to school. Of course Gorilla is already waiting for me.

I smiled at him and greeted. "Good morning dude!"

He just looked at me with that expressionless face of his and I think he grunted or something. He opened the door for me and I entered the car. He closed it and went to the driver's seat and started our usual quiet journey to school.

When I got to school there was my bestfriend Nino waiting for me at the doors of our school, He got this serious look on his face as he read something on his phone. It made me feel uneasy. Very uneasy.

"Hey. What's up? Everything fine?" I asked as I approached Nino.

"Oh hey! Yeah… I think…. Alya haven't texted me all morning nor called me. Which is weird because she always texts me 'Good Morning' every single day since we dated."

I tried to contain my laugh, but for some reason the uneasy feeling still haven't left me. "Dude! You sound so clingy! Can you even hear what you are saying?"

Nino tried to laugh it off, but the worry is still obvious on his face. "Come on man! Don't be like that!"

"I was just teasing! Maybe Alya just found something about Ladybug that made her busy this morning. Don't worry yourself too much."

"Y-yeah maybe you're right." The bell rang and we both headed to our classroom.

The worry on Nino's face deepened when he saw that Alya was still not on her seat. Alya was not the type to be late at class. We could've ask Marinette but, she is also still not around, well in her case she was usually late an awful lot of times.

Nino was about to take his phone out of his pockets and I immediately stopped him. "Chill Nino! For all we know, she'll be bursting in on that door any minute now."

Nino took a deep breath and nodded. I looked back at Alya's seat but for some reason I also looked at Marinette's seat.

Suddenly an EDM blasted inside our classroom, my head snapped at Nino because it was his ringtone and he panicked as he took the call giving the room an apologetic and embarrassed look, as snickers and giggles was heard all over the place.

"Alya! Where are you! ...What? ...What? ...Why? ….Oh my god! We'll be right there! Of course…. I love you too! "And Nino dropped the call with a more worried look on his face. Oh no something bad must've happened.

"W-what did she say?" I asked nervously.

"We need to go to the Dupain-Cheng's place." He said solemnly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Marinette…. She's….."

Marinette? "She's what?"

"She's….. missing."

I didn't know what to say but one thought came to me and I couldn't possibly tell Nino about it. That it's all my fault.

I told Nino to go ahead first without me. Making up a silly excuse, like I'll have to notify the principal or something, I always feel bad when I say things like this to Nino, which happens a lot when I have to excuse myself what I have been doing when I had to turn into Chat Noir mode.

I went into the men's comfort room and made sure that nobody is inside as I entered one of the cubicle and opened my bag with Plagg inside it and swooped out of it floating in front of me.

"Hey? What's the hold up?" For once Plagg didn't look mischievous like he usually did.

"Uhhm,,, you know Marinette?" I asked as I held on to the walls.

"M-Marinette? Thegamergirlwholivesinabakery?" Plagg talked so fast that he sounded kind of suspicious, but I chose to ignore since the mere fact that he wasn't asking for some camembert was already suspicious on its own.

"Yeah… yeah…. That's her… apparently she is missing. I don't know if she is kidnapped or she just ran away, I-If she is really in danger, I can never forgive myself. It's all because of me Plagg. Mari is in danger because of me." Now telling Plagg all about it made me even weaker on my knees.

"No, that's impossible Adrien. Don't go blaming yourself."

"It's the truth Plagg. Everyone knows that I have been seeing Mari a lot. We have been seen together a lot. Most especially we are seen when I am being Chat Noir. What if Hawk Moth kidnapped her to lure me in? Knowing that I have this one friend that could be my only weakness."

"Isn't Ladybug your weakness?"

"Huh? Yeah she is... but in a different way. Mari is a precious reliable friend. Even though Mari is really courageous and brave she is unlike Ladybug. Ladybug's a superhero unlike Mari, who is just a normal girl. A vulnerable target."

"Okay… so what are you going to do now?" Plagg asked as he looked down. His seriousness was really uncomfortable for me. Usually he is not the kind to care this much. "Do you want to transform?"

"No… I still need to go to Mari's place. Alya and Nino are expecting me there." I opened my bag and Plagg quickly went inside without another word.

I left the school, looking out for Gorilla, because he might be just somewhere. He does that sometimes. Fortunately he wasn't around the place to see me sneaking out of school. When I got to the Dupain-Cheng's place, the bakery was closed, it made me even feel guilty than ever knowing that Mari's parents are this devastated.

I went to the back door of their house and rang the doorbell. Nino answered the door for me.

"Hey dude…" He just said. He looked so sad, knowing that Nino was somehow close to Marinette, and he even had a little crush towards her before.

"So any news?" I asked carefully.

Nino stopped but didn't looked at me. "Adrien… Mari was kidnapped"

"What?!" I said baffled. My fears is now coming true. How can I do this to Marinette? What kind of friend am I? "H-How did it happen?"

"T-there was a note…" Nino was still looking down and obviously saddened by the events. "Let's go upstairs now, they are waiting for us."

We went upstairs and as we entered the living room I felt even guiltier seeing Alya and Sabine, with their bloodshot eyes, obvious from recent crying.

"Adrien!" Tom approached me and grabbed both of my hands with his big baker hands. "Mari- Mari…" He was almost on the verge of crying but he is trying his best not to cry.

"I-it's going to be fine. We will get Mari back." He kind of needed that reassurance, not just for both of Marinette's parents but also for him.

"Thank you Adrien. We just don't know what to do anymore than wait. We called the police and they are doing their best to find our princess. I hope she's okay." Sabine said as her hands are being held by Alya, also on the verge of crying.

When Tom let go of me I approached Alya.

"Nino told me about a note?" I asked her.

She nodded and fetched a piece of crumpled paper It says:

" **Tell him I will only return his "Princess" in exchange of something I want."**

Princess… I wanted to shout. My hands are trembling with frustration.

"We don't know who this is pertained to. Maybe to Tom? But he said he don't know what this someone could want from him."

I turned the paper backside to see what's on the back, and his mind went blank.

There was a drawing of a black cat's bell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi there peeps! Thank you so much for reading this trash hehehe I wasn't really expecting to have some readers to read this and for those who wrote me some reviews, hey guys you know who you are ^_^ *waves profusely* super thankies for the encouragements it meant a lot.**_

 _ **By the way, this will be just a short story, maybe at around 4-7 chapters? Still not sure though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts about it. Thank you again you wonderful miraculer for reading this^_^ Enjoy!**_

 __I need Ladybug. Right now.

I don't even know where I am in Paris now. At some random citizen's balcony apparently. I hope they don't mind a stray cat to stay for a while.

I have been searching for possible people that could kidnap Marinette. There's Chloe, who I caught cosplaying Ladybug. Again. Yikes, it always gives me the shivers when I see her in a Ladybug suit but apparently she wasn't the one who kidnapped Mari because she's not akumatized. There's Nathanael, but he was just casually strolling the streets of Paris and stopping by to draw occasionally, nothing suspicious there also not akumatized.

Theo, I considered him as a suspect even though he doesn't personally know Mari, he have this certain grudge against me for telling him that me and Ladybug are a 'thing' so there's a possibility, but still he is not akumatized.

I have searched and followed 3 people this day but none of them are showing me any clues that could lead me to finding Marinette. It's already sundown and I am so tired.

I set of jumping across the roofs on my way to Marinette's balcony.

When I got to her balcony, I was kind of expecting Marinette to be there, sitting on one of the chairs looking at the stars. I touched the chair where she usually sat down… it made me sad.

I sat at her chair and looked at the sky. It was majestic. No wonder Marinette looked at it every night. It's just sad that she'll be missing this tonight.

"Who do we have here?" A girl spoke.

I immediately stood up and extended my staff, looking for the source of the voice, but she wasn't with me on the balcony.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, feeling determined to pulverize whoever this person was. Yes, even if she is a girl, she touched my friend, she'll face my wrath.

"Calm down kitty cat." She laughed maniacally.

I felt something descending behind my back and tapped me on my shoulders. I moved with my staff violently swinging it to hurt that maniac, but unfortunately I only managed to hit a flower pot, with it noisily breaking and the soil and plants scattered on the floor.

"See what you did! What would your precious princess say? I told you to calm down kitty." She laughed again. Taking the pleasure out of my misery. I hate her even more.

She is now floating in front of me, Is she flying? She's clearly akumatized with their standard smoky butterfly stenciled eye make-up. She is very unfamiliar but she is around my age, I have no idea who she is, with her blond hair, leather pants and jean jacket and some rock band shirt.

She's out of reach and even if I try to reach her with my staff, she'll just move and not even an inch could touch her with all the space she could move around.

"Wait until I get my claws on you! Literally! No pun intended on that!" She laughed even more. I was not even joking! This person is a lunatic. "Where is Marinette? Tell me now! You won't like it if I ask on a very rude manner."

"A bad kitty? What would your daddy say? Huh? Weren't you supposed to be that perfect son?" She laughed again.

I stepped back. Astounded and dumbfounded. My eyes wide open and I cannot utter a single word. I heard a loud cling of metal colliding on the floor.

She landed on the balcony and walked towards me. Her gaze straight toward my eyes, making me feel like an open book, vulnerable for an attack.

"I bet you're wondering…. How did I know? How could I possibly know?" She was close… too close. I crept my hand inside of one my pockets and grabbed a circular metal object. I focused my eyes at her. Remembering every bit of her.

"Let's just say… I'm a really big fan of yours." She smiled and turned back at me.

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to stop her but my knees gave in making me almost kneeling and holding on her shoulders for support.

"P-please,,,, D-don't hurt Marinette. She did nothing to deserve this…" I begged as I tried to stand up and removed my hands on her shoulders while I look down on the floor.

"You'll be surprised. Very surprised indeed." I saw a glimpse of her grinning before she flew infront of me and left.

When she was finally gone, I picked up my staff lying on the floor, pressed a button that made the screen appear as a black cat paw blinks on the screen.

I sat down on the floor feeling exhausted. I would like to shout and throw things all over the place, but if I do that I might wake the whole neighborhood.

Hawk Moth now knows who I am. So what if he knows me? He'll just get to terrorize me even more as being Adrien. Great! Just great!

Tikki is contemplating whether she'll reveal herself to Chat Noir or not. What would she say to him?

She was hiding in one of the hanging pots listening to the conversation of Chat Noir and the floating akumatized kidnapper, whoever she may be. Tikki looked down at Chat and felt very sorry. He was sitting on the floor, with his head buried on his hands. He might look like he is crying but he is not.

That floating freak knew who Chat Noir's true identity. And she is very much worried that this freak also knew Ladybug's identity. It made her very much uneasy.

Chat Noir finally stood up and composed himself. He went inside Marinette's bedroom and Tikki didn't bother to follow him inside. It only took Chat a little while before he returned again with a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on the pen and buried the paper under the broken pieces of flower pot and scattered soil on the floor.

He checked his staff again to check on the location of the villain and he took a deep sigh.

"Where are you My Lady? I really need you right now." Chat Noir said to the sky before he began jumping on the roofs.

Tikki followed behind, hoping that she'll be unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi wonderful peeps! sorry for this super long overdue update... I have some school shits to deal with so it's a struggle to update real fast. Anyway hope you enjoy this one and please do tell me what you think. ^_^**_

I was on my way to purge the crazy floating akumatized villain when I feel something vibrate on my pocket, I was so excited that I stopped immediately at someone's roof, ignoring the cold night wind.

I quickly grabbed my staff and popped the screen out. But it wasn't the one ringing. I kept the screen of my staff on, looking at the black cat paw blinking on the screen as I grabbed my phone on the back pocket.

It was Alya calling. I picked up her call and wondered if they saw what I 'planted' on the broken pots.

"Hi Alya! Any news?" I said.

"Adrieeeeeen! I think we know who Mari's kidnapper!" She sadly relayed. Wow. Even I have no idea who that freaky girl is, and they got to identify her. But what's the matter with Alya's tone?

"Yeah?" I tried to say it cheerfully. "Who? Do you know where she is?"

"We are still not sure, though there was a new note left on Mari's balcony this time. Tom and Nino are on their way to the place with some police." Awesome! I have some backup, but Ladybug and I would have handled all by ourselves, like we always do. But… yeah…

"That's a relief. How did you know who the kidnapper was?"

"He…" Alya trailed. Wait? He? She was a clearly a girl the first I saw her, most especially from her voice.

"He?" I asked more confused than ever.

"He…. Was at Mari's balcony. We saw him left Mari's balcony. Adrien I cannot believe it… Chat Noir is Mari's kidnapper!" This night couldn't get any better wouldn't it? Now I am a suspect for kidnapping?

"Wait…. Why Chat Noir? How can you say that? Are you sure he's Mari's kidnapper? What if he's just there to help looking for Marinette?"

"You remember the first note? There was a bell. I think that maybe Chat Noir's bell…. You know how he wears that big bell on his neck."

"Oh Alya… How can you be so sure?" Should I try reasoning with her? Should I tell her that there is this someone, but not me, who kidnapped Marinette? But how could I explain that to her without sounding suspicious?

"I'm not exactly sure how this could happen. What Chat Noir might need and why he did this, to think that he and Mari are hanging out a lot."

I know I am not in the place to say this to her, so I'm not going to tell her, but she really does like jumping into conclusions. To think that she once thought that Chloe is Ladybug, this kind of not surprising for me.

"I don't know why, but I can really feel that Chat Noir is totally involved on what is happening right now." She said convincingly. On this part, I cannot argue, because she is undeniably correct.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay… I hope h-he haven't done anything to her." That was really uncomfortable saying it.

"Yeah…I-I think he's n-… never mind. Anyway, is there any way that you could sneak out and come here? Just for a while? I think that Marinette would be glad to see all of her friends there...you know for moral support."

"Ahhh… yeah…. I'll… I'll try to sneak out… it's kind of a challenge you know, having a bodyguard and all, plus having a very strict father on the side." I said.

"Oh okay,… good luck and see you real soon. Bye."

"Bye Alya and I hope we find Mari real soon."

"Yeah…" I heard her sniff. "I hope we do." Then she ended the call.

I quickly set my phone into silent and hid it on my back pocket. I released a huge sigh, realizing how long the day have been.

I checked the staff once again, and immediately went off to jump on the roofs once again to save Marinette. I will save Marinette no matter what, even without Ladybug, and I will find a way to destroy that freaking akuma.

* * *

When I reached my destination, I thought, was she hiding Marinette at our school this whole time? Nah, maybe not…. Somebody would have noticed something. When I entered the quadrangle, I carefully scanned the place, to see if the floating freak is around. I bet she is but just chose not to show herself, to watch me die with anxiety. I have a few more minutes before the cops arrive, so I better end this quick.

As I approach the middle of the quad, I readied my staff, getting ready for any attack that may happen.

"Hey floating, whoever you might be. Just tell me whatever you need for you to release Marinette. Please." I shouted, as I looked around the place, still seeing no sign of the perpetuator.

Suddenly a loud scream came from my back, which where the classrooms were.

"Chat! Don-.." And it was immediately cut off. I know that voice was Marinette. My impulse was to run towards the sound of distress. As I was about to jump to the second floor when the floating lady appeared on the railings, holding an unconscious Marinette, tied on a chair.

"What have you done to her?" I said enraged with anger, seeing the state of Marinette. She is on her pajamas, which means that she was captured while she was on bed. She seems unharmed, since there is no visible bruises or cuts that I can see. Hopefully.

The floating freak just laughed on my face. Can you believe her? Uggghhh have I mentioned how much I hate her. I think I haven't made my point on HOW much I hate her, like A LOT!

"Look at you." She left Mari at the 2nd floor and floated towards me, but didn't went too close to me. "You worry too much kitty, she's just asleep."

"If you have mistaken to hurt her, I swear I am going to end you in the most unpleasant way." The grip on my staff tightens, and I step one foot back, getting my stance ready.

I can hear cars and police siren nearby and out of nowhere a thunder boomed the sky. Looks like we are going to be wet.

I tried to think of a plan. How can I distract the police officers, who suspects me of kidnapping Marinette and at the same time bring this… whoever she may be, down.

"They think you kidnapped Marinette? Wow that is just ridiculous." She muttered and my attention immediately went to her.

Was she?

"Yes… I am… oh and also, I forgot, when I said I forgot, what I mean is I totally did not. So anyway, I haven't introduced myself to you yet." She said cheerfully.

A drop of rain fell on to my nose, but that did not distract me from the spectacle I am witnessing right now.

"I am The Mentalist by the way, hi nice to meet you. And you can't totally beat me because…" She went closer to me. "I know… everything that goes into that mind of yours and I know your every move."

It was raining and the police outside looks like they already have the place surrounded.

Out of impulse, without thinking of it I slammed my staff to Miss Mental. She was swept to the floor and I immediately stood at top of her to block her from standing up.

She laughed hysterically and said: "Did you really think that's the only thing I can do?"

I looked confusingly at her, wondering on what she meant by that and she took the chance to kick my feet, making me lose my balance and sat on the floor.

All of a sudden we are surrounded by chairs floating around the place. I am wet and I am about to be attacked by evil chairs.

A megaphone was turned on and a police spoke from outside the school. I looked at the doors and I didn't exactly remembered the door being closed when I entered.

"Chat Noir! Please open the door or we will have to break in! Please release Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I don't care whoever you might be. I don't care if you know who I am. All I know is that I am going to find a way to defeat you and save Marinette no matter what. You can keep that in that brain of yours." I said as she replied to me with her freaky laugh which is really getting on to my nerves.

One by one I am attacked by evil chairs, as I destroy them one by one with the swing of my staff, keeping them form banging to my head. One chair got to smash me on my back as I was decapitating one on my front, which hurts a lot and made me kneel down. I split my staff into two and shielded myself through spinning it both on my sides, and moving it continuously trying to shield the attacks coming from the other sides.

The attacks from the chairs is never ending and the police outside seems like they are getting impatient. I am getting weaker and the attacks isn't even slowing down. This is impossible, and it looks like I have to resort to another way.

Suddenly the attacks stopped. The Mentalist is walking towards me, and looked somehow weaker, but compared to me, where in, I have received some gashes from the chairs that got to slam me. I tried standing up, but I am still weak. I looked down and I can see my reflection on the rain water pooled on the floor. I look awesomely beaten up.

"You give up already? I thought at least I would see you use your Cataclysm." She said.

"There's no use. I can only touch one thing at a time only one chair would be destroyed. If I can use it on you it would have been great."

"That's a pity then… So what's the plan now?"

"Just… please.. just let Marinette go. I am weak and defenseless now. What more do you want?"

She snapped her finger and the chair floated and landed in front of me. The rain showering her and dousing her with rain water. The Mentalist snapped her fingers again and the ties on her hands and feet loosened and she raised her head and opened her eyes.

Her blue eyes emanated shock once she saw me. I smiled and she quickly ran to me and hugged me and buried her head on my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around her, holdng her close and tight, determined not to let her go.

She started sobbing and I couldn't help but cry too.

"Don't cry Princess, its okay… I'll protect you even if it will be the end of me."

"C-chat…" She was trembling and I don't know what to do.

I looked up to The Mentalist, who just coldly watched us.

"You'll have to let her go now. Let her step out of this place without doing anything. You have me under your control."

She grinned and suddenly Marinette lets go of me and stood up, looking surprised at something on my back.

"Tikki!" she shouted.

I looked back and it was a kwami. Red kwami with a black spot on her forehead. Is this Ladybug's kwami? How can Mari know Ladybug's kwami?

"I'll just let Marinette go, heck I'll even let you two go, if you give me both of your miraculouses. Apparently, the only person who can remove your miraculouses is either your kwamis or you yourselves and not by other persons. So give me what I want and no one gets hurt."

 _ **A/N: My theory is weird right. I got it from the episode Lady Wifi, where she tried getting Ladybug's mask and it won't come off. I know it's kind of inappropriate when it comes to the miraculouses, cause why would Hawk Moth even try getting them by force if he knows he can;t get them that way? You know what I mean? My point is, my theory about getting the miraculous is kind of stupid, but I can't think of any other way now so yeah... this happened please forgive me it's for the sake of the story! T_T**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N SO as I was re-watching Gravity Falls again, If you watch this cartoon, you might know what I am going to say next, or not 'cause I had no idea as I was writing Chapter 3. On the episode, "The hand that rocks Mabel" on Season 1, apparently Gideon had powers of telepathy and mind reading at that time with the help of that mystic amulet thingy, he had the same powers as our villain here. To be perfectly honest, my villain is not based on Gideon, I really had no idea what my akumatized villain will be. It is more based on Lucy, you know that movie? A kind of a low-key Lucy, maybe about 30 percent of her brain is at use hahaha I think. Anyway I dunno why I am explaining this, I was just really surprised when I saw the episode again and didn't realized that their powers are really alike. Anyway again, enjoy this chapter_** ** _J_** ****

MORE THAN SURPRISED. I was just gaping at Marinette as she fiercely looked at The Mentalist. Her eyes could shoot laser but tears are still streaming from her eyes. I looked back at her kwami. She is struggling with the ropes she is being tied to. With her eyes wide open, she is looking intently at Marinette, looking relieved and at the same time conflicted with worry.

How about me? What am I feeling right now? All I know is that I feel like I am going crazy. My head is whirling with questions, explanations, and rationalization. But the thing that bothers me the most is, LADYBUG IS MARINETTE! MARINETTE IS LADYBUG! This is crazy. Just downright crazy!

"Don't go crazy lover boy. It doesn't suit you." Miss Mental said to me. She have this crazy look on her face and posing as if she already won. No… this fight isn't over yet. I have Ladybug now, and we are going to win this.

Marinette looked at me. Looking really apologetic and still crying. I want her to stop crying, and just punch this freak on the face for making her cry like that.

Even with the knowledge that Mari is Ladybug, I still wanted to protect her. I wanted to be her hero. It would kill me to see her hurt, and seeing her like this makes my heart burn and crumble into ashes.

I always wanted to be her hero.

The Mentalist looked at me with such malice on her eyes. Of course she could read my mind. She puts her finger on her lips and made a shushing noise.

Then the doors suddenly bursts open by the Police. Two police is dumbfounded at the door shocked to see me on my knees and beaten up as well as at the sight of the floating teenager in front of us.

"Ohhh visitors." The Mentalist said and looked back at the police, who are just gaping at her. When they realized that she is trouble, they took out their nightsticks, as if that would be of any help and The Mentalist is taking her time approaching them, enjoying every taunting moment as the dignified faces of the police force is wiped off their faces.

While The Mentalist is completely distracted, Marinette quickly moved and ran to her kwami as she released her and it hid somewhere.

Then she kneeled down infront of me as she wiped the blood of my head using her sleeves, with our faces so close, I can see her lips tremble, both with crying and the cold of the rain.

"I-I'm so sorry Chat… I-I'm so sorry for everything." She said, and it breaks my heart to tiny pieces as I hear her voice pleading. It's hard to know if she is still crying with the rain trickling on her face.

I touched her face, and touching her finally made something inside me snap. Worries and excruciating pain that I have been feeling all day, knowing that Marinette is in trouble because of me, popped and spilled over my chest. I couldn't stop myself, before I knew it I was crying. In front of the girl I love. Real attractive.

I brought my other hand on the other side of her face, holding it dearly as I graze my thumbs on her cheeks and I smiled. "You're safe. That's what matters now and I am not going to let her hurt you. I promise you that."

She smiled. "I'm not used to this kind of Chat, I was kind of expecting some 'pun'ny' comment really." She laughed which sounded like an angel singing. I'm absolutely going crazy.

I laughed a bit and pulled her forehead on mine. "I'm just glad you are safe. I should be celebrating right now knowing that you are also Ladybug, Wow! If feels like my birthday right now if not for this Mentalist. Such a party pooper."

"She's going down Chat… I can never forgive her for hurting you."

"Awwwww… so sweet. I really ship you two, like so much, but I really need to destroy you now."

Looks like Miss Mental is done dealing with the police. The door is now barricaded with lockers and cabinets. Banging on the doors are heard. Is there only one door in this place that the police could go in?

Marinette stood up quickly and shouted. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Out of where her kwami is hiding, it was sucked in Mari's earrings, which must be her miraculous. Miss Mental was shouting, caught off-guard as Marinette transformed in front of us.

It was majestic and breathtaking as a reddish-pink glow surrounded her, changing her outfit from bottom to top. This might be the most beautiful thing that I have witnessed so far in my entire life.

When Mari finished transforming into Ladybug, I was still gaping at her, my mouth dropped open and eyes wide open. Ladybug looked at me, really apologetic and I just don't understand why she kept looking at me like that.

"Chat Noir, close your mouth a fly might enter there." I immediately closed my mouth and stood up beside her. I was still weak, but somehow a new wave of energy rushed through me, making me very determined to fight, now that Ladybug is here.

I raised my staff and moved closer to her, trying my best to think of a plan, even though knowing the fact that it will be just of waste, because she will be anticipating it.

"It's no use of thinking to outsmart her, because she will see it coming." Mari told me.

"We can do this, we always do. I think she can only read our minds if she's focused on us, same goes with the attacks, she can only focus on what the objects could do one at a time." I was kind of whispering to Ladybug, but when I saw the look on Miss Mental's face I found the whispering really ridiculous.

"So one should keep her distracted. I'll keep her distracted and you try to attack her." I shouted.

"Attack me?" The Mental lady laughed. "That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard" Then she laughed like a maniac again. I grabbed the chance and threw one of my staff at her, which caused to hit her on the stomach and forcefully made her to fly to the walls and dropped to the floor.

"Now!" I ran towards Mental catching the staff that I threw at her.

Looks like Ladybug had other plans, because she stopped me through grabbing my tail. God! I hate it when she does that.

"What are you doing my lady?" I can hear The Mentalist shout angrily as she stood up. From my peripheral vision, I can see broken pieces of chairs and some tables float around us.

"Chat, I'll distract her. You try to hide from her sight and look where the akuma might be, while I try to tire her off, using her powers wears her off." She said, and when I heard her say those words made me think that she may be crazier than me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll distract her Chat. Please let me do this for you. I don't want to see you get hurt for me again."

"And let you get hurt? I love you and all my princess but I can't let you do that for me."

Ladybug looked at me like open-mouthed and was to say something as a chair came in between us.

"Give me your miraculous now!" The mentalist is very angry right now, and as she spoke all the objects floating went higher up in the air.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at her, but she just avoided it through floating away from it. The objects starts to aim towards Ladybug and she fended them off, using her spinning yoyo as a shield.

"Chat! Hide now!" She shouted as she fought over the evil floating objects. One have hit her on her shoulder, leaving her a gash.

"How dare you!" I ran towards The Mentalist, raging mad at her as I connected both of my staff and used it to lever me to lift me up towards her and kicked her in the midair, which caught her off guard and the attacks aimed at Ladybug stopped.

As the villain is recovering from her fall, I ran to her and I stood over her, my staff is over her face, blocking her from moving.

While she is lying down, I noticed something dark and kind of shiny beneath her denim jacket.

"Chat! Look out!" Ladybug shouted.

I immediately let her go and moved out of the way, expecting an incoming attack from my back. It was there, but it abruptly stopped only inches away from her face.

She stood up again, looking viciously at me, looking like she'll bite.

"I really wished that chair went straight to your face." I said to her.

She was about to run towards me, when Ladybug pulled her back with her yoyo, all tied up.

"Chat give me one of your staff!"

I split my staff into two and threw her the other half. The attacks is aimed towards Ladybug again, and she tried to avoid or destroy the attacks while she kept The Mentalist tied up.

It's painful to see Ladybug fight this all by herself, but she was right we need to have a strategy in order to defeat her.

The mentalist is also obviously weakening, as her attacks towards Ladybug is becoming slow.

I was thinking her akuma might be hiding behind her jacket, and I have to think fast on how we could get that, because we are running out of time.

Suddenly Mentalist shouted and she was freed from Ladybug's ties. All of the objects rose and floated towards Mentalist, and made a shield from all the tables and chairs.

I approached the completely exhausted Ladybug, who is now sitting on the floor.

"Her akuma might be under her jacket." I told her as she tried to catch her breath.

"She's… She's very weak now. Using her powers too much tires her a lot. I think this is the perfect time." She gave me the other half of my staff as she stood up.

She threw her yoyo up in the air and shouted. "Lucky Charm!"

And it transformed into a… scissors. What?

"Are we going to stab her with that?" I asked not quite believing what I am seeing, because we never really killed anyone.

"No! That's not it…" She was looking intently at the shield of tables and chairs that the mentalist made. "Destroy her dome Chat, now!"

I shouted Cataclysm and ran towards the shield, and destroyed all of our school's chairs and tables, turning them into ashes.

The Mentalist is already floating above me, as Ladybug caught her feet dragging her towards the ground, but she was able to get back in the air, pulling the yoyo out of Ladybug's grasp.

I was about to smack her down when she managed to catch the staff on her hands and get it from me. I realized she became stronger at that little time she hid from us.

She was about to hit Ladybug, and I had to stop her so I jumped towards her and I rode at her back piggyback style, trying to get my staff from her.

"Give. Me. My. Staff. Back!" I said as I tried yanking it away from her but she won't just let go of it, as she was also trying to shake me off her back.

I remembered Ladybug's yoyo… I grabbed it from her pocket and threw it at Ladybug.

"Chat! Catch!" At the same time Ladybug shouted as she threw the scissors to me and I caught it with one hand and snipped the top of the jacket, dropped the scissors, and teared it to half.

"What have you done?!" Mentalist shouted at me.

Ladybug swings her yoyo again and tied Mentalist's feet and dragged her down, slamming her to the ground. She teared the 2nd place ribbon on her chest and picked up the scissor from the ground and snapped it to half.

An akuma floated out from the ribbon and Ladybug did her thing to de-evilize the akuma.

"Bye Bye little butterfly." She said as we saw the white butterfly flutter away from the school.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Then she threw the scissors and a wave of Ladybugs swept all over the place, returning them all back to normal.

Beside me a blond teenager, who I still didn't knew transformed back to normal. When she saw us, she was completely dumbfounded and speechless even. Of course, she had no idea what she have done.

I looked at Ladybug, and she was looking down on the floor with her hands on her knees. I walked towards her and made a fist for her to bump.

"Good job?"

She looked up and stood up and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and I closed my eyes and kissed her head.

There was a beep. I looked on my ring and I have 2 more left on my paw print.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ don't forget to tell me what you thought about this. I'm so sorry if this is kind of crappy, I suck at action scenes really. When is the next update you ask? Not sure, but soon! I think :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi :) Enjoy reading!**_

SHE PUSHED ME BACK AND SAID. "Hide, you will be de-transforming soon."

"How about you?" Then I looked at the blond teenager, who used to be The Mentalist.

"I-I'm so sorry…" she started to cry again, sobbing even. "I'm so sorry for this… I know I have been akumatized… if… if…" then she can't help it, she sobbed even more.

Ladybug approached her to pat her on her back, comforting her. "Hey… it's not your fault, okay. You were being controlled."

There was a loud knock heard on the door. It snapped me back to my senses. I went to Ladybug's side, in front of the blond teenager.

"Hey… uhmm can you tell the cops that Marinette was evacuated by Ladybug and Chat Noir? We really need to leave soon." I told the blond teen, and she nodded without any questions asked.

The way she looked at me is so weird. I am not sure if those are contempt or pity. Why would she pity me?

I grabbed Ladybug's hand and pulled her towards me so that I can put my arms around her shoulders, as I place her hand on my hips. "Let's 'cat' away from here before the cops sees us." I say with a smirk.

Ladybug rolled her eyes trying not to laugh, and got her yoyo out. She held my hips tightly as she threw her yoyo as far as she could and we swing out of the place, landing on one of the roofs nearby. We ran on the roofs until we found an empty and dark alley, and jumped down into it.

As soon as we landed on the dark alley, Ladybug quickly de-transformed shouting; "Tikki! Spots off!"

The only light we can see is from the streets, faintly reaching us in the corners of that alley. I see a side of Mari's face looking intently at me. Her lips quivering from the cold rain.

My ring beeped again, I didn't bother looking, because I know there is only one left. Mari is still looking at me. I don't know why I am suddenly speechless now that I am all alone with her. With all that just happened tonight, I should at least say one joke that could sum what a night it has been. Well a day for me.

"Thank you Chat." Mari muttered. She said it with such emotions. With such grief, that I am not sure if she is more thankful than sorry. I wish she is more thankful and not one bit sorry about anything, because she didn't do anything for her to deserve this. I'm so sorry Mari.

She looked down and started to walk away from me. I immediately stopped her, grabbing her hand, trying to pull her towards me, but she kept her ground, keeping her back from me. Still looking down.

"Where are you going?" I dumbly asked. I know where she was going. She was going home, or away from me.

"Home. I need to get home. My parents are worried." She said.

"I'll take you home."

"You'll be de-transforming soon."

I thought about it. Would I like to show her who I truly am?

"Would you?" I hesitated, but I was running out of time. I always am. "Would you like to know?" I asked.

Mari tried to tug her hand away from me, but I held on it tight and didn't let go. "No." she said sternly, and that word couldn't have hurt me more now than before. "No. I wouldn't like to know." She said.

I am shaking. I didn't understand anything. But my mind could only think of one thing to do. I held her shoulder, with one of my hand, trying to keep it from trembling.

"Give me a few seconds Mari." I pleaded, softly pulling her towards me and she didn't tried to restrain.

I grabbed both of her shoulders and turned it for her to face me. She have her eyes closed, shut tightly.

My eyes are already blurry with the rain, all I can see is the outline of her face, with the help of the light behind her. I grabbed her hand as my other holds her face, with my thumb grazes her soft cheeks.

"Chat?"

I moved closer, leaning my forehead to hers. My miraculous beeped again.

"Chat, you're-."

"You can keep your eyes closed if you don't want to see, I need a few more seconds." I whispered to her. "Please"

She didn't try to move away when I can feel myself de-transforming and Plagg landed on my head. Thankfully he didn't say a word.

"Y-you're…" Marinette carefully said. "You are not Chat Noir anymore."

"Yes"

She didn't say or did anything. She just stood there, breathing heavily, tense as a rock.

I closed my eyes and touched her nose with mine. So close, that I have synced my breathing with hers. I can feel her breath on my lips, just enough warmth.

"Please be safe." I say.

Then I kissed her. Her mouth parted slightly, her lips somehow chapped but still soft. But the most important thing is how it made my whole system explode, my heart beating out of control.

Mari relaxed, she tilted her head and kissed me back and quickly pulled back.

I removed my hands from her and stepped back in the shadows as I watched Marinette turn her back from me and walk away without looking back.

I followed her shortly, but remained in the shadows just in case. While Marinette never looked back as she walked the streets of Paris, cold and all by herself. Almost.

"I HEARD YOU WERE NOT COMING TO SCHOOL TODAY." Nino said as soon as I picked up my phone. He sounded outraged by this information.

"I know man, it really sucks." I said coughing.

"Are you sick? I thought you had an injury?"

"Huh? I am also sick… that's why I fell down on the stairs, because of my sickness."

It looks like Nino found it suspicious. "Okay? That is some bad luck you are having. So what's the casualties?"

"My back, a bit on my head, and some bruises on my face, and upper body."

"That much?"

"Yeah… it's a big staircase you know and am just so sick." I coughed again.

"Get well soon okay. It's just a pity that you wouldn't get to see Marinette today. She's back to school after last night's event."

I sighed deeply than I intended to. Marinette… how could I possibly face her normally after what happened last night?

"Are you okay Adrien?" Nino asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine… it's just my back…" I said, which was partly true because my back really hurts from lying down for too long, I need to sit down. "Don't worry about me… Anyway, how is she now?"

When I got home last night I received a lot of missed calls, voice messages and texts both from Nino and Alya about what happened outside the school and when Marinette got home safely. Obviously, they freaked out when they knew about the akuma attack, which caused Marinette to be kidnapped and of course when they finally managed to enter the school with Marinette nowhere to be found.

They found Marinette walking a few blocks from their house. That's when I decided to stop following her and went back to my house. I entered quietly, thankfully there was no one around to see me, there might be the CCTV cameras but I'd worry about that later on. Gave Plagg, who was still awfully quiet, some camembert, went to take a warm bath even though my body is aching all over, took a medicine, and went to sleep. When I woke up, I had to fake falling on the stairs so that it could explain where I got my bruises.

"She's fine I guess? She got some bruises and cuts on her body, she said she got them when Ladybug and Chat Noir was fighting the akumatized villain and at the same time getting her away from that place."

"Oh." Marinette is good at making up things. "How can she be fine at that state?" Didn't she get sick at all? How come it's only him who got sick when they were both drenched in the rain?

"Because she's coming to school later. At least that's what Alya told me."

"Oh okay… I hope she'd get some rest, after what she have been through." Then Natalie came into my room carrying a trolley of food and medicine.

"Hey Nino, can you call me back later, I need to take my meds."

"Okay man, get well soon okay." The call ended.

Natalie place the trolley in front of my bed and she helped me sit down on my bed, as I was advised not to move that much.

"Do you need anything?" Natalie asked me with that expressionless voice of hers.

I shake my head. "No." The word echoed in my head with Marinette's voice. "I-I don't think I need anything. This will be enough. Thank you." I say trying not to choke or cry.

Natalie just regarded me with her eyes and left my room.

I looked at the food prepared for me and sighed. I really don't have any appetite to eat right now.

I looked at it more and thought… What now?

I CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT MARINETTE.

Maybe I am hallucinating, because of the meds? Maybe? Or maybe because I have been just lying on my bed all day spacing out and doing nothing.

She was at my door looking immaculate with the orange afternoon sun shining at her like a spotlight. She's holding a bouquet of flowers, carnations and angel's breath.

I just looked at her, while she just looked at me. I was afraid to say anything, because I was afraid that she might be gone when I try to confirm if she was really there or not.

She just looked at me. Not saying anything. Just looking.

She has a bandage covering her arm and some bruises on her face.

Her lips, pink and soft, slightly parted. I would like to kiss them again. Thinking about it made my heart race faster.

"Mari? What are you doing there?" It wasn't me.

Marinette jolted and looked at the person who talked. Alya went to her back and pushed her inside my room, looking embarrassed, while Nino followed them shortly.

Nino and Alya approached me beside my bed and began asking me questions like;

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hey we are talking to you!"

"Adrien?"

Marinette stayed at their back and I kept looking at her. She is inside my room. She is here. Right now, in front of me.

My princess.

She smiled at me, and I swear I could have fainted right there at that moment.

I hope I did, because I am still not ready to face her.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hiiiiii! I hoped you enjoyed this one_** ** _J_** **** ** _Tell me what you think about it ^_^ Anyway thank you thank you sooo much for reading this you wonderful miraculer! And also I am curious how many of you are going to watch the Origin episode that is going to be aired in Korea on March 1? I'm kind of conflicted myself. Uggghhh! It's so tempting yet I'll kind of feel bad if I did watch it… Halp!_**


	6. Final Chapter

**I NEED TO APOLOGIZE AND EXPLAIN MYSELF! First off, I am extremely sorry! I have been gone because college decided to eat me up and I was totally defeated. Now I am back and we are done with all the things in college. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I AM GRADUATING COLLEGE! Well almost I'm nearly there, well at least I don't have any subjects to take up and wait for things to settle down completely, and while I'm at it I decided to make a comeback on writing fics :D Of course I needed to finish this first, as this is my first shared fanfic in my whole life. Here's the final chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun doing it!**

 **MONTHS AFTER**

I have considered transferring to other school, but how can I when our school is the only one that offers extensive courses on art? Also my friends are here, I can't leave them, especially Adrien.

But I can't avoid him forever can't I? I can't also avoid the truth from him forever can't I?

It's the last day of classes for this school year. It's the start of summer yet the summer rain have started already. The wind is cold and damp, there is the sun yet you can't exactly enjoy it.

Like on knowing the truth. There is that fact, looming on your head, it kind of makes you happy, yet you don't have any idea on how you can enjoy it, on how you make it possible to live with that truth.

I checked on my watch and wondered on where on earth is Alya? She told me that we will be meeting in the park after class so we can try the new café down the street. We were supposed to go there together right after class but due to some circumstances that she didn't told me about, she had to head home first and she told me to just meet her here in the park.

I am standing, waiting for her in the park in the middle of the rain. My arm is already getting sore for holding the umbrella for too long. I'm already getting bored, that I am now just absentmindedly kicking the puddle of rain on my feet.

When I accidentally kicked some rainwater on someone's shoes. Oops, that's embarrassing, I quickly looked up and apologized to the person.

"A-Adrien?"

He smiles and I almost swooned. Should I leave? That would be weird if I just leave. What's the use, I already am a weirdo, after avoiding him for a couple of months already. Right! I am avoiding him, I should go!

I turned to my left to run, but he was quick to block me. I looked at him. I quickly turned to my other right to run to that direction, but he managed to block me too.

"Mari, please we need to talk." He pleaded.

"Uhhh… w-what do we n-need to t-talk a-about?" I stuttered on the saying the whole sentence, at least I managed to say what I intended to say, right?

"Marinette…" He's in pain. It's because of me.

I waited for him to say something, I cannot say anything… I'm afraid that anything that I might say would only wound him further. I think I have done enough.

"Can we stop this?" He said and I didn't understand.

"Stop what?" I mustered a whisper.

"This…" He is looking down at his feet. "Why are you avoiding me Mari?"

I can't answer that. Not until I can forgive myself for risking his life for me. I'm trembling. I remembered when I saw him lying down on his bed all bruised up, all the clues that I thought ridiculous before that, made all sense to me. I am looking on his eyes at that time, I remembered the same eyes I have been looking the night before, how intense and expressive they could get.

I knew who he was, and I realized what he have done just to save me. I wished that I could just forget what I realized. I could still not tell him what I knew and let us make it that way until I sort out this mess I am in right now, so I smiled at him at that time.

"Please answer me Mari… Should I just stay out of your sight? Should I leave you?" I looked at him and tears are starting to flow from his eyes as he said that.

"I'm s-sorry, Adrien" I reached out to touch his face and wipe the tears.

This hurts me as much as this hurts him. How can I do this?

"I am being unfair… my only defense is that I didn't know what to do." I say.

He looked at me, confused.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry…" I took this chance to turn and walk away from him, as he was occupied with his own thoughts so he didn't managed to stop me this time.

As I was walking away he shouted. "You knew!"

I kept walking. I have months to avoid him anyway and if there is an akuma attack, I could always not talk to him, and leave immediately.

I can hear him running towards me, I tried walking faster, but he caught up with me and grabbed my hand and stop me.

"Wait… Marinette. You knew and you avoided me. Why?"

What's the use of denying it right now?

"You almost died!" I shouted, frustrated. Not to him, to me. My tears are now streaming, even heavier than the summer rain. "…because of me."

I took a step back, but he still held on to my hand.

"I would've done it over and over again, if it was for you." He said in a low tone.

"I can't let you… you know I can't let you do that for me." I pleaded.

"Marinette… I'm not just Adrien. I'm also Chat Noir, its fine."

"It was because of me…" I looked down, I can't face him anymore.

"Hey… hey… look at me please." He asked as he grazes his thumb on the back of my hand. "Please look at me."

I looked up and looked directly into his eyes. "You would've done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

I nodded.

"And if the same thing happened to you, I couldn't have forgiven myself too." He say in earnest. "No matter who you are."

"This is why I didn't want to know who you really were. If it happens that we are really close to each other, I wouldn't have the courage to face you after what happened there. Just where did my luck brought me?"

"I think I am very lucky that it's you, I couldn't have ask for anyone better myself." He smirked.

"I'm sorry… I really am." I said again for the final time.

"I know, and I don't know how to forgive you since in the first place I am even not mad or angry at you, even for a bit. Also, I am sorry too, for making you worry, and for not properly protecting you."

I chuckled half-heartedly on the thought of my answer. "I'm… not just Marinette, Adrien. I am also Ladybug, I can protect myself just fine if that's what you're worried about."

"So are we good?" he asked as he tugged and pull me towards him. I took a step towards him, feeling a lot better now.

"I hope so." I answered.

His face brightened up with a smile as he laced our fingers together. I looked at him wide eyed, and probably blushing all over the place, with my heart beating too fast. Am I sweating a bit? But it's cold and raining! How is that even possible?

"So how about we go to that new café?" He said as he pulled me to walk out of the park, and I didn't have any choice but to follow.

"Uhhmm… I a-am waiting f-for Alya here. W-we were supposed to go there together." I said as I tried stopping him, that to no avail he didn't stop.

"Don't worry, Alya and Nino are already in that café waiting for us, I told Alya I'll go and pick you up."

"Oh" I managed to mutter. I stopped restraining from him and just walked besides him.

I could've fainted right there and then, because I never knew this day would've come to me. Can you imagine me and Adrien, walking hand in hand in the streets of Paris, under the summer rain? This couldn't get any more romantic than this.

Then he stopped walking all of a sudden.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, maybe he can feel my sweaty palms.

Then he lets go of my hand. It is the sweaty palms, this is embarrassing. Next thing he did is he folded his umbrella.

"Hey! Open that up, it's still raining, you might get wet!" I said.

"I just wanted to do this." Then he went under my umbrella with his arms around me.

"W-what are you d-doing? You h-have your own umbrella!" And the dummy just smirked at me. I looked at him, not believing what I am seeing, nor comprehending any of these things happening right now.

"Come on. Let's go, Alya and Nino are waiting for us!" Then we walked the streets of Paris, under the beautiful summer rain, so close together under a small umbrella, with his arms around me. I bit my lip, controlling the incoming smile that my cheeks kind of hurts and a squeal is fighting to come out from me.

"You really are Chat Noir, can't stop flirting, can't you?"

"Only for you, Princess. Only for you."

 **FIN**


End file.
